


Bargain

by sirenspell



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenspell/pseuds/sirenspell
Summary: In a time of crisis, you go looking for help in a battle that you need to win. Offering Sweeney anything in exchange for some luck.





	Bargain

She stands silent in the glen, her bare feet cold in the dewy grass. Far into the forest she’s wandered. Leaving her horse and shoes at the edge. She felt uneasy here in the glen, the open space seemed out of place in the dense forest. The trees surround her part of her wants them to be a shield, but she knows better it’s a trap for those unwise enough to enter it.

"I've come to make a deal."

She calls out into the ether; fog wraps around her almost like a living being so close it steals the breath from her lungs, a suffocating presence. The silence is unnatural; no bird songs to fill the air...no creatures creeping in the underbrush. She's come to a place where things like her shouldn't dwell. Many years ago whispers of beings worshiped in the forest, places you didn’t go. Unless to leave a blessing and a hope of good fortune to bestow you. But these beings are fickle and easy to ire.

"Deals are not something you should be makin' with me or my kind." The voice is a growl, almost feral; a twisted mix of fear and want coiling inside her.

"Your kind has never said no before."

She turns her cloak blocking out a good deal of the early morning chill. The man stands at the edge of the clearing dressed in ragged clothing, what once was a grand tunic is now stained and ripped. He looks like he could become part of the forest again if he so wished. But his red hair would give him away bright and fiery like his fabled personality.

"Aye," he returns eyes taking her in.

She knew coming here was a risk. You don’t go looking for the fae. But she recalled a time when she sought out these creatures. The tiny winged beings that granted wishes when caught. The books in her father’s hold spoke of a great king, who ran from battle, became mad. A creature that could offer her luck if she chose wisely. A bit of luck she now needed more than anything.

“Buile Shuibhne,” she whispers.

The great being before her glares. “I don’t go by that name anymore.”

She watches him as he stands to his full height; he’s like the trunk of a tree reaching higher and higher into the canopy overhead.

“Then what do you wish to be called?” She asks.

He huffs walking in a wide circle around her. She feels his eyes taking her in, waiting for an opening…for weakness. “Sweeney.” She gasps as he appears beside her, lips brushing the shell of her ear as he whispers the name. The wind shifts and her heart jolts. She feels the power coursing through him; she turns to face him as he towers over her. Though he backs away some, her heart settles at his distance.

“Sweeney…” She begins.

His eyebrow lifts in silent question. “Why would you come lookin’ for the likes of me? You have a death wish, you want to be taken by the fairies?” His eyes blazing with barely restrained rage as they settle on her.

She finds her voice after taking a moment to steady herself. “I need…help.”

He stops at this the anger in his eyes dimming.

“Help?”

She nods, her hands clench at her sides. She looks away to stare at the grass, so green so beautiful for a moment she wants to forget everything; the reason she came the offer she’s willing to make.

“We’re being invaded.” She starts, recalling the first accounts along the coast. Villages being attacked burned down their goods and wealth plundered.

“Aye, the winds whispered some foul things.”

“They burn our homes…kill our men…they are taking our land. They are taking everything from us.” She raises her gaze back up to him. Her eyes filling with tears, she’s seen what these invaders have done. She wants it to end.

“So why come to me?”

She sighs, her father had died in a recent battle with the invaders leaving her alone. Begin a woman; many of his Lords would not stand behind her in this battle. However, if she had magic on her side…maybe there might be a way to win.

“I want to make a bargain.”

“Aye I’m sure you do little girl,” he taunts smirking at her with that mad glint in his eyes. “You think you can convince the fairy man to magic away your problems? I was a king once do your stories even remember that? Or do they just recall my madness?”

“I do, I remember you ran from battle cursed to live among the trees. But you were a great fighter a protector of these lands!” She shouts in reply damning the consequences.

He charges her a roar of fury and she freezes, his hand closes around her throat. Pulling her close as he snarls into her face. “ **You. Know. Nothing. About. Me.** ”

She coughs breathing becoming harder with every second. She looks up at this being, once a man now something else. Her hand comes up and touches his cheek. He freezes eyes wide. He drops her; she coughs wetly as air returns to her screaming lungs.

“I know you lost everything…” She finally manages, staring at her hands clutching the grass. The fog is closing in now and she knows it’s her last chance her last moments. She stands slowly raising her head dropping her shoulders. _Stand like a queen_ , her father had always said.

“But I am about to lose everything…my father is dead the lords who served him all fight for the throne and lands that are mine by birth. They ignore these invaders who will be the end of us.” She looks up at the man turned god. “Please…I will give you anything. If you grant me some of your luck I swear upon my life that you can have anything you wish we will worship your name for generations we will—“

“You.”

“What?” She is frozen again as the tree-tall man stands before her. He reaches out and the callous rough hands that were so quick to violence were so gentle as they threaded through her hair.

“I will grant you this…for a payment of you.”

She blinks confused as she considers the proposal, but his words send a jolt of heat to her abdomen that settles somewhere in her stomach warming her in the morning chill.

“You want…me?”

He nods there is no madness in his eyes now only loneliness as he leans forward. Meeting him halfway, she presses her lips to his. A hand cups her cheek, pulling her closer. She feels something against his skin as she reaches up, her own hand to tangle in his hair.

He pulls back though as the kiss becomes vicious like two starved wolves fighting over meat. He huffs eyes locking onto hers. “Do you agree?”

“I do.”

The air shifts suddenly it isn’t oppressive and suffocating. The power flowed through her as Sweeney pulls her back to him. Snarling into her lips, he moves them to the grass while he undoes her cloak, the material falling away to reveal the thin shift beneath. His hands explore her body, his caresses felt through her underthings.

Gasping, she moans as he wanders southward, palms cupping her ass fingers digging into the fabric and flesh. He breaks the kiss to huff a laugh.

“You are a banquet made flesh,” he praises.

She falls back on the grass as he leans back pulling off his tunic revealing battle-scarred skin. Her hands reaching up tracing along old wounds, mapping out the scars, watching for his reaction. He groans, feeling such soft touches along his body that’s only known pain for so long.

Her hands drift lower to his pants but he stops her hands instead placing her wrists into one hand holding them over her head as his other hand pulls up her shift. Exposing her naked flesh to the forest. She whines as his hands touch her skin. His hands are warm against her chilled skin and she gasps as he leans down nose tracing her collarbone before his lips press against the flesh of her breast.

“Sweeney,” she whimpers.

He smirks taking a hardened nipple into his mouth. Humming low in his throat as she arches into his mouth, teasing her nipple with his teeth and tongue. He releases her wrists, his free hand gliding down her arm to cup the other breast, toying and pinching the other nipple.

She bucks up into him desperate for more she feels her cunt throb. Wetness seeping from it, she gasps as he releases her nipple with a wet pop. His hands move down her body stroking along her waist to her hips before sliding to her thighs lifting her round backside up onto his legs. One hand delves between their bodies as his mouth kisses and suckles at her neck.

His fingers brush along the curls just above her mound and she is writhing, begging for him to continue. He does, fingers slipping along her wet slit thumb circling her clit. She cries out, writhing. He moans as her movements grind her against his throbbing member.

“ _Oh, the things I will do to you,”_ is whispered against her ear as his fingers tease her entrance. Whining, her hands grasp at the grass, the dirt for purchase, hips bucking to encourage him further.

“Please take me, take all of me,” she gasps as his thumb presses onto her clit and his fingers push into her cunt.

He groans as her walls clenching around his fingers. He is slow to pull them out watching in awe as her body tenses; her back arches, her eyes roll back, her chest heaves.

“Oh God,” She gasps.

He laughs and kisses her cheek.

“The only god you should be crying out to is me grà.”

He moans though as her ass brushes against his member still trapped in his pants, straining to be freed. But he wants to savor this first release. As his fingers toy with her cunt, slipping in and out, wet with her juices, he feels every clenching of her core. Crooking his fingers as he fucks her she cries out as his fingers find that place in her that sends her closer and closer to the edge.

She writhes in Sweeney’s grasp as he plays her body like a fiddle. Making new noises come from her throat. Her abdomen throbs as he fucks her with his fingers. She’s so close. To what she’s not sure but her body is quivering.

“Sweeney!” She screams as stars flash in her eyes. Her body goes ridged, toes curl into the ground.

Sweeney holds her through the climax whispering praise into her ear kissing her cheek, her neck, her lips. As she comes down from her high her body shivers in after shocks Sweeney nuzzles her neck as she settles. When his fingers pull from her cunt she can’t help but whine.

“Please,” she whines turning to press her lips against his her fingers coming up to twine into his red hair as she clings to him grinding her hips against his cock. He moans softly into her lips as his hands still wet with her slick unties his pants freeing his cock.

“Are you sure?” He finally asks, rubbing his length along her wet folds. They both moan at the sensation. She whimpers pressing, molding her body to his.

“Take me Sweeney,” she whispers reverently.

He looks more like a god then before above her in the golden glow of the sun. His body hunched over her own, he wastes no time after her statement aligning his length to her. A single thrust and he hilts himself inside her.

He pauses, letting her adjust. She is still beneath him, holding her breath biting her lip to stop from crying out in pain. He leans down, soothing her with sweet words and praise again as he kisses her face.

“Are you alright?” He manages, still awaiting her command to move.

She reaches up cupping his face and pulling him close kissing him sweetly. “Yes,” she answers.

He starts a slow, deep pace, his hands clutch her hips. His fingers press into her flesh so hard he leaves marks. He groans as her walls clench around him, taking his breath away as he thrusts and fills her again and again. She moans beneath him, hands gripping his hair, her head flung back, her jaw slack and every noise leaving her as he picks up the pace.

He feels her getting closer feels the way her body arches and her legs tighten around him. “Come for me grà,” he growls, hips thrusting as fast as he can.

She screams beneath him at the new harsh pace. She feels her body getting close to that cliff again, and she is ready to fling herself from its heights. Her body tightens till it breaks. She comes, Sweeney following with a bellow that shakes the trees.

They remain entangled for a time, her limbs and his like the roots of the trees around them. He kisses her softly as she begins to drift off. Her end of the bargain complete, he stands dressing himself. He covers her again with her shift. Wrapping her cloak around her to keep her warm in the glen.

When she awakens, he is no longer beside her. Sitting up, she looks around for Sweeney but finds herself alone with nothing but birdsong for company. The sun getting lower in the west…she needs to return. She stands brushing herself off. Stumbling, her knees still weak she is thankful she doesn’t have far to walk back to her horse.

Though she is thankful for the blessing from Sweeney a part of her is wounded…A part of her wanted to be taken to whatever land he now lingered in. But she leaves the clearing, leaves the forest to return. To win back a kingdom that would not be lost to invaders.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something with Sweeney before he comes to America. Let me know if you want to see more Sweeney things :). Also huge thank you to lucid_lies for reading over this and betaing!


End file.
